The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and in particular to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that allows dietary information on a user to be managed on the basis of an image in which a food eaten by the user is captured.
Hitherto, there have been systems that can indicate the number of calories of a food eaten in an eating establishment. In such systems, a user captures an image of the food served in the eating establishment using a portable terminal equipped with a camera to send the image of the food and information on the eating establishment to a predetermined server, and then information such as the amount of calorie intake is sent from the server to the portable terminal of the user (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-118562, for example).